Clock Tower Reborn
Welcome to Clock Tower. It was midnight, and the night was cold. Jennifer was just recently adopted by Mrs. Mary, a caretaker of adopted children. She owned a beautiful Mansion. The children loved it. Friends came over from the orphanage to visit on that one night. Jennifer made a terrible mistake. # Jennifer - 1dra7 {Keep Story Flow Going} # Teddy - Teddy # Daemon - Mrdaimion # Sterling - 124oeo # Max, the Paranoia - Mr. E (Max is back! >:D) # Tree, the Paranoid Tree Lover- Webly (ITS DA WEBSTAH) # Tweek-The Twitchy Hypo-TheEvilOctorock (Im Back:D) # Dorothy - Sunsummer7 # Logan-Teamnoah # Rex - Kokori9 (Yay, Clock Tower ^_^) # Bea, the Innocent and Naive Girl-Sunslicer2 # Megan- Syle190 (:3) # Kim, The Drug Addict Skater - Kevvy9 # Ulaya- The Huntress- Zoom # holden- the irish jerk Wes holden (my last camp) 'Rules:' * No Cheating. * No Godmodding or godplaying. * All deaths are fair. This isn't gonna be like the past n00bish CTs. This is gonna be fair and legit. Don't complain if you get out. * No quitting. It is really stupid and noobish if you quit. Why join something if you quit? HMM!?!?! * I can remove you if I feel like you'll cheat, godplay, etc. 'Prechat: The Mansion Entrance.' Jennifer and her friends have arrived at the Mansion. A gate sits stalwart as it shows a path to the front doors of the mansion. A garden surrounds a pathway to the mansion doors. The gate is closed and locked. The street nearby is empty. Everyone waits for Ms. Mary to unlock the door. Teddy: Hmm, this mansion makes me feel uneasy... Nathan: You can say that again. Teddy: But you know, I haven't been here before. Dorothy: Nah. Check out the date when it was established. 1910. About one-hundred years ago. Rex: *shivers* This mansion is creepy. Jennifer: I'm sure it's fine. Mrs. Mary seems like she's a nice person. Rex: I just wish we could know what type of person she's like. She could be mean... (So this is based of the very first clock tower? The one on the SNES?) (Yes XD) Jennifer: Surely she's sweet.... Rex: well I'm not ruling out any possiblities. (Just gotta get like one more ending to win it :P I think it's E...) Jennifer: I guess you're right. Rex: She could also be a psychotic B**** who has deformed kids, including a giant baby creature-thing, who try to kill you... but I seriosly doubt that would be true. Jennifer: Wow Rex. You're funny! Rex: yeah... so did you do any research on this place? Jennifer: ....You think I'd research my own mother's home? Tree: She knows how to landscape good. *looking at the trees* Rex: This mansion could have some dark history Dorothy: *to Tree* I sort of like trees too. Megan: I'm with that guy. Jennifer: ....So,.....why did they name you Tree? Megan: I'm guessing she likes trees. Just a guess. Kim: *having Cocane* This sh*t is the best *holding out to everyone* You should try this. Jennifer: ... Daemon: -stares at everyone else- ... Why did I agree to come here again? Tree: I'm a guy... I changed my name to Tree my real name is Felipe. Logan:*Looking at Kim*...I am happy your enjoying yourself.... Kim: *forces Logan to have some of her Cocaine* I hope you like it Mrs. Mary: I found the key. *unlocks the gate* Go inside Children. The gate swings open and everyone walks inside the mansion. The gate swings shut and locks. 'Day 1: A Calmer Night.' Time: Night Time. ---- Mrs. Mary: Take a seat children. I'm off to hunt Mr.Barrows. He is your caretaker. *walks away and locks the hallway door* 'Mansion Living Room:' Several chairs sit around a table. A TV sits on a wall in the corner of the room. A plush couch sits in front of it. The window outside shows the nightfall. Kim: *forces Jennifer to have some of her Cocaine* This is the best thing in the world! Jennifer: Kim...you are so GROSS. *slaps Kim* Dorothy: Now, now, let's not get upset. I'm starting to think this place isn't what it seems. (You guys know you are in a horror camp, but really. Try to act like normal kids, and don't make a creepy atmosphere when it isn't supposed to be yet.) Kim: * to Jennifer* Like it? *smokes some crack* Dorothy: *is grossed out at this point, leaves the room* Megan: I'mma watch Spongebob! *Turs TV On* Tweek: Oh God! What if Kim forces me to sniff it *leaves room quickly* Kim: *stops smoking, quickly glances* Where that chick go? *starts to smoke again* Jessica: God.....please just kill yourself with those already. Rex: it's not as creepy as I thought it'd be (Sun: Why can't I go up the stairs?) (Syle: It's blocked by luggage.) (Sun: I was going to push it over.) (Nothing has really began yet. It'll move later. Just stay in the mansion living room) Megan: *Lays down on the couch* Tweek: *enters room* Oh God! This is the only room we can go in. AH! what if the ceiling collapses. Dorothy: *comes back, gets out a puzzle* Megan: *Throws the remote at Tweek* You worry alot! Remote: *breaks due to being thrown* Kim: *stops smoking and has a drug from china, walks to Megan and gives her the drug** I love this candy and you can try it Megan: No, I dont not do drugs. *Hands Drug back to Kim* Tweek:*talking to kim* you remind me of my evil clone he does drugs all the time Kim: It's really not a drug Megan: I DON'T WANT THE CANDY! >.< Kim: *having another* It's good and sweet Megan: I DON'T WANT TO RUIN DINNER! >:( A bolt of lightning flashes outside. It strikes the yard. The lights go out. Everyone can barely see each other, and the room has dread silence. The TV shuts off. Dorothy: *lights a candle* Jennifer: .....And now the lights are out. :| Kim: I must be trippy Megan:*Blows the candle out* 3 out of 4 candle fires are caused by candles! Max: Megan, your stupidity amazes me. *lights another candle* Bea: ... *is scared from the lights going out* Kim: *has another one of the china drug* How did we get light? You hear a click at the door. The hallway door has suddenly opened. Megan: Let's go! Kim: *nows has cocaine* This is good. Wait, why did I hear a door? O_o Dorothy: *goes in the door* Bea: *goes into the door* Max: *walks quickly into the door* 'Stairs:' The stairs seem to be blocked off by some luggage that is upstairs... The water from the bathroom floods in, and the luggage moves. The stairway is free now. Bea: *runs up the stairs* 'Upstairs:' Jennifer: Guys! Upstairs! I don't know how but this house is flooding! Dorothy: *goes up* Bea: *cold from the water* So what do we do now? Dorothy: Explore. *gets to the top* Day one has ended. Day 2 will begin tomorrow. 'Hallway Door:' This door is locked. The Hallway cannot be reached at the moment. The hallway door has opened. 'Hallway 1A:' 4 doors sit on the walls. One leads to a bathroom. The second leads to an empty room. The third leads to a sitting room. The final door leads to another living area. 'Bathroom:' Its a bathroom. A toilet and a bathtub. Feel free to bathe or use the toilet. Teddy: *Comes in* Bea: *runs in* If we can flood the house, the water pressure should be able to bust open the doors! *clogs the toilet for overflow* Bea: *turns on both taps for the tub* That's great! *grabs a plunger for a weapon* Dorothy: *comes in* I'm okay! Need help? Bea: Get the sink! I'll guard the door! *locks the door* The room quickly fills with water. The door busts open and Bea and Dorothy and Teddy flow out. The water spreads quickly on the floors. Teddy: That was so unexpected! *Randomly runs off somewhere* 'Empty Room:' There is a huge pile of rocks here. One part of the wall seems weak. Dorothy: *comes across the weak spot, kicks at it* Come on... The weak spot collapses slightly. A small hole has been made. It is large enough to crawl through. Dorothy: *crawls through curiously* Rex: hmmm... *crawls through the hole* Hope this leads outside... Kim: *walks in smoking crack, sees the hole and the rocks* *walks to the rocks and throws one at the wall with the hole* Kim takes the rock and throws it at the hole. The hole is clogged and the rocks slide downwards. A large one slides down and collides into Kim's leg. Kim's leg is broken. Kim: *trys to walk but can't* I have some pain killers *has all of her pain killers* Kim takes the pain killers. The amount of drugs in her system makes her feel woozy. After three minutes of sickness, her heart gives in and Kim dies of a drug overdose. Rex: *crawls back in* Oh my gosh :O *checks Kim's pulse* she's.... dead... 'Outside Area:' There is a pool outside of here. A garage is nearby. Dorothy: *dives in pool, looking around* Rex: cool pool... *sees the hole getting blocked* Oh drat >.< *looks for anouther way back inside* (I know where it is :3) Megan: Cool! A Pool! Rex: How'd you get here? The hole is blocked!!! Dorothy: *gets back to surface, stabs the hole with her pocketknife* Rex: *starts trying to move the rocks out of the way* Dorothy: *continues stabbing* (Respond, Dra!) The rocks collapse and you can go back inside. 'Garage:' A car sits inside. It cannot be started, and a key is not present. 'Sitting Room:' A cabinet stands next to a couch. Another couch sits opposite to the other, and a table sits in between. A door is on the other side, and a window is open. A TV is turned off. The door is locked. Bea: *walks in* Why is a window open? *looks outside* The window falls down, and lands on Bea's neck. Bea panics as she cannot pull her head back inside. Kim: *walks in and closes the window, not seeing Bea stuck* Rex: WTF! *tries to pull Bea back inside* Kim attempts to close the window but fails. Rex can't pull her inside. The window is holding her out. Rex: *tries to pull the window back up* Kim: D: *sees Bea, opens the window and pushes her out* Bea lands outside on the grass lawn. '' Kim: *closes window* Rex: Your a real jerk *kicks Kim in the shins and starts searching for a way outside to help Bea* Bea: *knocks on the window* Help please? ''Bea hears crackling in the bushes nearby. Kim: *feels no pain* *locks window* Bea hears crackling in the bushes nearby. Kim: *walks to the empty room* Tweek:*runs in* AH! I heard something. A man with scissors jumps out of the bushes. His face is deformed and he is slouching over. He walks over to Bea, snapping his scissors. Bea: *screams at the top of her lungs, and jumps at the window* Bea jumps through the window and the man attempts to climb through. Bea: *runs towards the door, but stops a little bit* Wanna watch TV, sir? Scissorman: *grunts* BLEH! *snips scissors and climbs through the hole* Die! *walks towards Bea, tauntingly* Bea: What's wrong, sir? Why do you like killing people? *backs away a little bit to keep distance* Come on, you can tell me. *smiles* Scissorman: ..........*stabs at Bea and walks closer* Bea: MY DAD SAID NO RUNNING WITH SCISSORS!!!! *runs away* (xD) Scissorman: RAWR *runs with the scissors towards Bea* Bea: *gets angry* THAT'S DANGEROUS, SIR! Dorothy: *jumps in* I'll help you! *swings a nearby knife at the man* Bea: *stares* Where did you jump from? Dorothy: No time! GO! I'll hold him off as long as I can! Just go! *duels more* Bea: *runs away* Dorothy: *escapes* 'Living Room (2):' The living room is just like the main one. It has a staircase that leads upward and into three more doors. Another door is at the bottom, and on a wall to the left. The doors are all locked. Dorothy: *relaxes* Logan:*sits down* Tweek: OH GOD! we're gonna die. A window slides open on its own. Max: *walks in quickly* I heard something... :O Logan:*swiftly turns head when he hears window close.*What was that... Megan: *Comes in* MEOW! Logan;okay,i am not sure how to respond to that.... Teddy: That's not natural...I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back 'Day 2: A Morning Flood Has Two Good Sides' The day has begun. It is morning, and the players sit in fury at Dorothy and Bea. They wonder why they flooded the mansion, and how Mrs. Mary hasn't even responded. Is she dead? 'Upstairs Hallway:' They have placed a large bookcase over the door of the stairs. The water outside begins to rise further up. Four doors line the walls. The first leads to a Library type room. The second leads to another hallway. The third leads out to a balcony which stares down at the pool. The fourth leads into A bedroom. Jennifer: OH MY GOODNESS BEA!!!! WHY DID YOU FLOOD THE FREAKING HOUSE!? Rex: We have to get higher up unless we want to drown later... or we could dive into the pool... Teddy: *Walks here* Hmm *Looks through window* Dorothy: *gets back, goes to the library* 'Library:' A desk sits inside facing north, opposite of a window. The curtains on the window remain closed, and the window shows the pool from underneath the room. A wall of bookcases sit in the same position. One book is on the desk and there is an empty space in one of the bookshelves. Logan:*walks in, sts down, and sees the book on the desk.*Why is this here? *puts book in empty space in bookshelf* Tree: THAT EVIL DEMON! THIS IS A HUGE LIBRARY! THE HUMANITY! Bea: Don't these bookcases always have a secret lever in a book? *begins to pull books off* Rex: Bea, don't touch anything. We don't want you destroying anything. hey Logan wasn't there a book on the desk? Bea: *pouts* I don't destroy stuff... Rex: Yes you do... You flooded the house which will proberly kill us later -_- Bea: But there was a psycho killer trying to kill me! Rex: *takes the book off the bookshelf and looks at the space* Logan:*starts taking books off the shelf* (Rex: ...I'm like the only one here, cept for Dra, who has the original clock tower?) Tweek: OH GOD! We need to find away up before the water gets any higher! (Dra: I own the original CT camp series XD ) By placing the book in the bookcase, you hear a click and 3 buttons emerge on the floor. One reads, "Life" The other reads, "Death" and the other reads, "Emergency Exit" Rex: An emergany exit should be useful... but so is life... hmmmm *presses the Emergancy Exit button* Tweek: OH GOD! *Runs just outside the room and watches* Rex: *also runs outside the room* <.> Hope this works <.> The wood outside of the room collapses, and Rex and Tweek fall into the water below that is filling the mansion up. Logan:*looks around and screams towards Tweek and Rex*Are you guys okay? Logan:*runs to get the curtains and starts trying to make them into a makeshift rope to throw down to tweek and rex* Tweek:*gets up* were safe but what happened to the emergancy exit. The door to the Library begins to crack. Someone is banging on it from the other side. Tweek:*see's person*AH!*goes down at water area. Tweek jumps back into the boiling water. The two buttons that read "Life" and "Death" Remain active. Logan:Tweek....that kindof defeated the purpose of me doing all of that...forget it*jumps down with tweek* The water boils further. Rex: *comes up and looks at the library door* Tweek: *looks from behind Rex* The door busts open, and a man with scissors steps inside. (TheEvilTweek:Lets wrap this part up I gtg in 10 minutes) (Rex: so are we inside the library or outside?) (Inside XD) Scissorman: *snips scissors and walks forward* The water boils more and rises. The floor cracks and water begins to spew inside. Rex: *stmubles and falls on the Death button* Oh Drat! logan:Oh crap....does anyone have any ideas on how to get out of this? Tweek: Maybe. just follow my lead (Rex: Dra if Rex dies can he say one last thing? It's just three words :3) Logan:Okay tweek, just tell me what to do. Rex falls on the death button, the room vibrates. Scissorman retreats. The lights in the room flicker and fall off into the water. The water is electrified. The floor boards begin to collapse. Logan:*jumps onto bookcase to avoid being electrocuted* Bea: *clicks Life button* I love that game! ^_^ The bookcase topples and Logan lands on the floor. The floor begins to crack. The life button sounds an alarm. The water rises faster. Logan:Okay, we are preety much out of options at this point...everyone get ready to die Bea: *swims to the window and opens it* Tree: *follows Bea* Logan:*follows both of them* Rex: *follows all three and shuts the window forgetting Tweek was in there* Dorothy: *comes in* Nice books. *hears Logan, Rex, and Tweek's yells* I'M COMING, GUYS! Tweek:AH! *jumps through the window* The window doesn't open! Rex, Tweek, and Logan sit inside. Jennifer: Guys...maybe you should..you know.....run through the door? After all, it seems like it has been busted down. Rex: there's the water... 'Water Area:' Rex and Tweek are swimming inside now, trying to avoid the debris. ???: I really thought you were smarter than that. Have fun drowning. Rex: We are idiots <.> I guess we just have to wait until the water is high enough for us to climb back up. ???: There may not be a next time. Suddenly, the water begins to vibrate and bubble. It seems to be heating up. Tweek: AH! WE WE need to keep calm but Not TOO calm. *to Logan* WE need to get back up. Tweek:*throws out stuff in his pockets to get lighter*we need to go one at a time *goes up slowly* Rex: Quick! Logan:*throws makeshift rope down*Guys, grab on! Rex: *grabs it and starts climbing up* ???: Not so fast, mate! The floor beneath Logan crumbles, and the three fall back into the now warm water. Rex: >.< come on there's got to be someway back up! Tweek: AH! Were gonna die maybe. Rex: Tweek, swim under the water to the stairs! Tweek: AH! No way man thats way too much pressure! (no pun intended) Rex: JUST DO IT! GO UP AND GET A ROPE AND TIE IT TO THE LIGHT! THEN WE'LL CLIMB UP! Logan:STOP ARGUING, I'll do it *takes a deep breath and then starts to swims towards the stairs* Tweek: OH GOD! he's gonna die! Logan finds a rope! Logan:*comes up to breathe and calls back to tweek and rex*Guys, I found the rope, and I am almost back upstairs.*goes back to swimming* Rex: Good job! *to Tweek* Is it getting hotter? Tweek:LOGAN IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS DONT TIE IT TO ANYTHING THAT HAS ELECTRICITY!!! Tweek: AH! yes but ont much Logan:*surfaces upstairs and ties rope to door*It's tied, you two can climb up now! Tweek:*climbs up carefully remember 1 at a time* *gets in water* Rex you can go first Tweek: Maybe we could swim to the 1st floor then go up to the second Rex: *climbs* Logan:*climbs back up after Rex* Tweek:*starts climbing too* Dorothy: *attempts to pull them up with the rope* HANG ON! 'Balcony:' Fairly large, but you can jump off and into the pool. It doesn't seem like you'd come back up on the account of the water that is flooding the house... Teddy: *Sits down, admiring the sky* 'Bedroom:' The bedroom is slightly eerie. A crib sits on one side, and a clown doll sits on a locked chest. A dolly sits on the floor. Another door here leads to the Library. Daemon: -walks in, and looks around- Huh... Creepy. The door locks behind Daemon, and the doll on the floor rises into the air and plays a creepy jingle. Daimion: (Takes a step back in shock.) What the Hell?! Doll: HEEEHEEEHEEE *flies into Daemon's head and bounces off* Daemon: (Holds his head, and then runs away and tries to open the door) Doll: *crashes into Daemon's back and falls apart* A key sits on the ground of the Doll's remains. The doors unlock.' Daemon: Ow... (goes over and picks up the key, before walking out) '''''Daemon now has a key. 'Hallway (2):' Inside, one door is at the far end. It is locked though. Holden: *appears and tries the door* The door won't budge. Holden: *kicks the door* The door doesn't budge. Holden: *runs into the door at full speed* The door doesn't budge, but Holden rams into it and collapses in pain. Holden: I will get through *gets up and tries to pick the lock* Dorothy: Need help? *tries using her knife as a key, fails* No use, continue what you were doing. *leaves* (XD) Holden" *continues trying to pick the lock* 'Elimination Table'